This invention relates to a new and useful series of monomers, homopolymers and copolymers. The copolymers have pharmaceutical applications. The copolymers provide a coating for solid disage forms used for controlled release of pharmaceuticals. They also provide material for transdermal devices. The copolymers provide materials for wound dressings. The copolymers are also useful materials for soft contact lenses.